A Yellow Day
by LambIAm
Summary: After all, Hana's colours are contagious.


A Yellow Day

For Ichigo, a visit to the Seretei wasn't exactly routine, but there were things he expected to see there.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi attacking things that, in all fairness, really didn't deserve that kind of torture.

Yumichika preening himself and commenting on the beauty of something (or lack of which).

Renji somehow managing to work hard and slack off at the same time.

And Hanatarou just genuinely doing his best at whatever, and smiling.

That was different today.

Hanatarou slumped down on the step, his broom dangling from the tips of his fingers. The fourth squad was hustling and bustling around him, the surge of people all moving as one disrupted only by the small figure on the stoop. He sighed heavily, his chest deflating as he rested his head on his knees.

Ichigo and Renji stood at a distance, watching the young man as he came in and out of view.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Renji commented, jerking his thumb pointedly at Hanatarou. Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, he can't be happy all the time, right?"

"Yeah, well, you coulda fooled me." The tattooed man scoffed, side-glancing his companion. "Do we talk to him?"

"Sure, I guess." Ichigo and Hanatarou weren't exactly close, but he would still consider him a friend. After Rukia was released from prison, him and Hana had gone separate ways, each preparing for the winter war in their own way, but there was no way Ichigo could forget what he had done. Renji cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! You! Hanatarou!" The small man looked up and Renji beckoned for him to follow as he turned and rounded the corner to a more secluded street. Ichigo followed and leaned against the wall, Hanatarou not too far behind.

"Yes?" His voice still had its normal shy smile in it, and he tried forcing it to his face. Ichigo smiled back.

"What's up? You seem kinda down." Hanatarou forced a weak laugh.

"It's nothing much. Just having a bad day is all."

"What happened?" Renji asked gruffly. The smaller one paused.

"Nothing much really. Just woke up this morning and was feeling out of sorts." Hanatarou sighed and his smile seemed a bit more genuine. "Maybe it's just the war getting to me." Ichigo nodded understandingly.

"So just feeling blue?" Hanatarou and Renji stared at him.

"Feeling blue?" Renji snorted.

"What does that mean?" The smaller man asked, eyes widening in intrigue.

"Huh? Oh, it's just an old saying." Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "Blue is supposed to be a sad colour or something so if someone's sad, you can say they're blue."

After a second Hanatarou nodded and waved.

"I have to go, but thank you for worrying about me Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san. I'll see you around."

The smaller man turned and left, Renji and Ichigo waving back.

"Ah man," Renji groaned, "that guy brought me down." Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

"What, you have something against Hana?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "It's just his 'blueness' is kinda contagious."

* * *

The next day Ichigo sat on the ground, his chest heaving.

"Where'd he go?!"

"That way!"

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. At least Yachiru's poor directional sense could still be depended on. The redhead lifted his gaze and looked around, his eyes falling on a small figure stumbling through the crowd towards him.

"Hey Hana!" Ichigo smiled.

Hanatarou stopped at the sound of his name and looked around until he saw Ichigo, and his face brightened.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"How are ya feeling today?" The smaller man smiled broadly.

"I'm feeling kinda yellow today!" A silence passed between the two as Ichigo tried to comprehend what the other had said. Hana grinned sheepishly.

"Yellow's a happy colour, right?" Ichigo realized what he meant and laughed, nodding.

"Sure, yellow. That's great." They exchanged goodbyes and Hanatarou ran off, Ichigo standing up and running a hand through his hair, still chuckling.

"No one but Hana."

"There he is!" Yachiru squealed and Ichigo darted off, Kenpachi tearing after him, all three of their grins matching, the redhead included for one reason.

Hanatarou's colours were contagious.


End file.
